Adventures of Whoever and umm yeah?
by x-xBeccAx-x
Summary: OK, random things happen! I can't be blamed for what I put, I just...well...it just comes to me as I write on a piece of paper! Please don't hate me: READ THIS!
1. Chapter 1

**Adventures of Whoever and Whatever...**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except random people from real life like Nic, Becca(me), Amanda, ETC...yes, I own them. Mwuah;)_

_And no...I'm not insane...aha...ha...hmm_

Once apon a cocanut, there was a smelly-erotic sex queen named JigglyPuff. She lived in a T-P made of stacked cars' bumpers, on the corner of Apple and Berry Boulevard. Down the block in the Compax Hotel, lived Bulbasaur, a funny looking thing who made money by growing dope on his back and selling it to random, innocent, trusting, gullable things. His main customer, and best friend, Squirtle, was also a full-blown stoner.

However...over on the rich side of town (which was around the block), was Charmander. He was the Burger King's King. He had them wrapped around his tiny claw. Charmander was the meaniest, snobbiest, and powerfullest on the block. Last year in their school, Poke-Joint Highschool, his rival for fame was Bulbasaur. They competed for the quartre-back place on the school team, Blow Jacks. Sadly, Bulbasaur won and got the place.

Now, our freaky mamas were in Grade Twelve, in Walkie-Talkie Town, Poke-Joint Highschool. (its right beside Palette Town). Bulbasaur was at his locker, on the main floor, getting his books ready for his next class, Grassology. Charmander wandered down the hallway, and saw Bulbasaur shuving his books and papers into his binder (haha...i do that...). "Think fast!" shouted Charmander, as he threw a gardening shovel at Bulbasaur.

In the gym, was Squirtle, practicing for tomorrow's school concert.

He Sang:

"HE WASN'T WHAT I WANT, WHAT I THOUGHT NO!

HE WOULDNT EVEN OPEN UP THE DOOR!

HE NEVER MADE ME FEEL LIKE I WAS SPECIAL,

AND HE ISNT REALLY WHAT IM LOOKIN' FOR!"

He stepped of the stage, and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He saw Charmander run past the window to the auditorium, and he wondered what the heck was gonig on. He went into the bathroom and crawled out the side window, and followed Charmander.

He saw Charmander run into another man's arms.

Darien's arms. (The-Dude-From-Sailor-Moon)

Darien was about to kiss Charmander.

"Wait Pooky-bear, what if someone sees us?" squealed Charmander.

"Let them see."

"But i don't want them to know about 'us'!"

"Why not?"

"Because, baby! They won't let a gay man into a men's change room."

"Good point, pumpkin."

Squirtle gagged.

"What was that!" said Charmander, whipping around.

Squirtle held his breathe.

"Probably just that crazy guy with a crowbar, that's on the loose."

"Yeah, maybe your right."

"Now the plan is, we have to get Bulbasaur into our trap."

Darien grabbed Charmander's ass.

Squirtle couldn't take it anymore. He jumped out and yelled at the top of his lungs, "SLEEP POWDER!"

Author: Hold it for just a sec. Squirtle doesn't have sleep powder.

Darien and Charmander looked at eachother, and both chased after Squirtle. NO ONE...could know their secret.

Squirtle continued running from Darien and Charmander. They were gaining on him! God, he was running as slow as a turtle! Squirtle slid into his shell, jumped, and slid down the long railing, as Charmander and Darien were slowed down by the stairs.

Bulbasaur had just finished grassology, and he had another 100 on his test. Now he was looking for Squirtle. He checked the auditorium, and Pikachu and told him he took a bathroom break about 3 hours ago. 'Must be diareah' he thought. (spelling? please?)

Bulbasaur crawled threw the doggy door, and walked over to the only occupied stall.

"Yo Squirtle? What happenin' in 'dere dawg?"

There was a mumble at the other side of the stall door.

"Quit fuckin' around man, we got to go see Mr. Weedle then hurry off to Wellness!"

He heard the toilet paper roll squeak, toilet paper rip, rustling, then out came...WTF? JigglyPuff!

"EXCUUUUUUUSE me BUT YOUUUUUUUUU!" she pointed at Bulbasaur, "happen to be in the girls washroom."

Bulbasaur opened the door and pointed at the sign that said "Men's."

"Ohhhh would you look at that. Gotta' run, don't want to miss Fatamatics!" and JigglyPuff strutted out the door.

Bulbasaur looked into the stall, and puked all over the floor.

Later---------------------------

The janitor was cleaing boy's bathroom, because someone shit all over the seat and stall walls, plus someone puked outside the stall.  
He cold imagine why. Today just wasn't his day. He burst out in tears, when he found that someone had shit in his locker. But it was in the shape of a hershey's kiss, so he knew it was Principal Vileplume. He sighed, and sprayed the stall with a water jet and washed the stall walls with a Swiffer.


	2. Chapter 2

PART TWO---BLAH

At Bulbasaur's Hotel Room...

Bulbasaur was dancing around in Spiderman Tidy-Widy's and singing along to "Pretty Guy Friend" by S.A.C.

"But it's all right, for your friend has taped porn By your side i'll always stand,  
You'll never have to pee alone!"

He did a back-flip off the end of his neatly made bed, and landed face first on the carpetted floor. Squirtle sat across the room, holding up a sign that said "8" in big bold letters.

Why was Bulbasaur so happy? Well, tomorrow, he would be going on his first date! With none other, than the most popular poke-girl in school, Riachu Pikan!

So, Bulbasaur and Squirtle were celebrating, by having a party! Well, sort of. They handed out the fliers, but nobody showed up. Hmm. Anways, they were expecting many guests, so they bought four pizzas, 7 bags of chips, 600 cans of coke, but yet no alcohol. Squirtle was allergic to it, and would be sneezing everywhere just from a wiff of that stuff.  
(lol, maybe that's why nobody came? Nobody knows...mystical music)

After a long three hours of their scheduled "dance competition" section of the party (lame...haha), they sat down for a and a little bit of talking.

"I wonder why nobody came?" Bulbasaur wondered, as he shifted in the comfy sofa chair.

"I-I d-don't k-know!" studdered Squirtle, obvioulsy guilty of something, but Bulbasaur took no notice.

"Maybe we did something that is really gross and not know it. Or maybe there's some rumors swirling around"  
Bulbasaur continued on with possible solutions, but Squirtle zoned out off in his own little world.

Squirtle shifted nervously. He knew why nobody came. Everyone had found out that he had shit in a locker at school, on a class room desk, on the teachers desk, while doing a presentation, while walking in the halway, the list could go on.  
Everyone was probably scared because they thought he would fire them out like a cannon! But no. He would never let Bulbasaur know! "I'd rather leave town!" shouted Squirtle, standing up from his comfortable spot. 

"Eh? Leave town for what?" Asked Bulbasaur, shifting his legs again before they fell asleep. Stupid annoying tingling sensation.

"I would leave town before I told you that I shit everywhere in the school, so people are scared of coming here!"

"You WHAT?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Adventures or whoever and whatever...

Bulbasaur was taking his daily walk around the park when all of the sudden,  
he heard gun fire. 

"DEAR GOD! THE PAKI'S ARE BACK! THEY'RE BACK!" shouted Squirtle maniacly. "What do you mean?" asked Bulbasaur, stopping Squirtle in the middle of the sidewalk as thousands of people kept running.  
"Well, the Paki's are back! This time they have Yosamma Bingloogan! And they can afford their own mistles! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! YOUR ALL GOING TO DIE!"

That said, more people started to scream and run. Except for bunny, she couldn't tell where the gun fire was coming from. This was a job for...

THE IMPOSSIBLES!

Sailor moon music plays as Bulbasaur and Squirtle change into their forms.

"PREPARE FOR EVIL, EVIL DOERS!"

"What? But we're the protoganists!"

"Are those the bad guys?

"I uno, never played."

"Played what?"

"Becca's English class, level B!"

"Ohh yeah I heard that game sucks."

"It does."

"Was English level A better?"

"I died in that game."

"Oh."

(Becca: I failed ELA-A9...yeah..with my 64average)

Paki's: what? who you? DIE!

"Prepare youself! Im the INCREDIBLE...VERT!"

"Wtf Bulbasaur? Vert?"

"It's French."

"But Vert?"

"Go with it."

"AND I...AM THE INCREDIBLE BLEU!"

"And I'm the lost person from the IMPOSSIBLE team, ROSE!"

"What the hell Jigglypuff? This isn't anime porn."

Nic: I GET THAT JOKE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA

"I know! I wore the outfit with the least skin showing that I owned."

"A mini-skirt and a bakini top?"

"It's so odd beacause she's flat."

"I am not!"

"Are too."

"Do you want me to prove it!"

"Not really no, I see flat chests every day."

"Dude, that was so gay."

Paki's: YOU DARE DEFY US? FEEL OUR PAIN

"What...What does "Defy" mean?"

StandByer: LOOK EVERYONE! IT'S...IT'S...

"That's right folks! Its Jaune!"

"Pikachu? Whats with the El-Doraldo mask?"

"Shut up FOO! Do not release my secret identity!"

"Chya...whatever pal."

Paki: Ready to die yet?

"NOT YET!" shouted another voice in the distance.

Dear God, what now?

Sincerely, Becca.

Kidding:)

"IT IS I, ROUGE!"

Thank you Mr. Andersan for telling me that you say "IT IS I" not "IT'S ME."

Squirtle shifted uncomfortably on the rooftop.

"Okay, what the hell, are we like team fagget or something."

"We aren't gay!"

"He said faggets."

"I don't care!"

Amanda: they're cigarette buts!

"Okay wtf is with the random idiotic freaks talking inbetween?"

Becca: xD yay!

Paki's: We're bored. TURNS TO BLOW UP OTHER THINGS

"Stupid narrator guy."

NN: what?

"What do you think I mean? 'Blow up other things' damn fuckin' sicko."

NN: I AM NOT SICK!

"Sure. Chya. That's why Jigglypuff is touching herself."

NN: no she isnt

"Chya. But I made you look."

NN: You know what Squirtle? Shut up.

"No!"

Squirtle was vaporized. Such whyville memories almost make me laugh.

...Almost.

"Hand over the weapons, you evil Paki's!"

"NEVAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Or face the consequences!"

"What consequences?"

"WE NEVER DECIDED ON CONSEQUENCES!."

"Will you two shut up? I'm trying to make a threat!"

"But you don't have a consquence."

"Well when I said it THEY didnt know."

"But lying is wrong."

"So?"

"You could get thrown in jail. Officer McDonut says so."

Officer McDonut: That's right Pikachu.

"I DON'T CARE!"

Paki's: This isn't always about you, you know.

"WILL EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

"But nobody was talking."

"Fuck Pikachu, close your fuckin' fat mouth for once."

"It isn't fat!"

"Is too."

"As IF! Ash just made me get it re-done. It is so not-fat."

"Oh really? Now don't you look shiny, plastic lips."

"Bulbasaur, Pikachu, stop. This is hardly the time."

"What's next, Iron tail?"

"Oh. I've had that for years. It gives great balance!"

"Hardly. Is your dick made of metal too?" GIGGLE GIGGLE

"No, no. Not yet. But I'll as okay?"

"YOU GUYS! THE PAKIS ARE GETTING AWAY!"

Indeed. The Paki's had school tomorrow.

Remember kids, think twice about trying to take over the world, or get surgery.

That's all for now, this is Becca going to have a red hot icecream.

Exactly 


End file.
